1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to protective headgear, and particularly helmets. More specifically, the invention is directed to a system for fitting, positioning and securing protective headgear on a wearer's head. Still more particularly, the invention concerns a headgear insert that allows the size and position of the headgear to be adjusted for use by a variety of wearers, regardless of head size and shape, and a retention member that allows the headgear to be secured without complicated strap and buckle adjustments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of protective headgear which are presently in use for a variety of recreational activities and work-related uses. In order to be effective, headgear must properly fit the wearer. Experience has shown that headgear should ride comfortably on top of a wearer's head with approximately one (1) inch of space between the headgear lower front edge and the wearer's eyes. Headgear that is too small will not be comfortable, and may ride too high on the wearer's head. Headgear that is too large may sit too low on the wearer's head, and may be more likely to slip so as to possibly reduce its protective capabilities.
In view of the foregoing, protective headgear typically includes a liner or harness system that allows the headgear to be adjusted to fit heads of varying size and shape. Such systems include adjustable straps and webs, and in many cases also include pads of varying thickness. The pads serve as accessories that can be removably inserted into the helmet interior and affixed using fasteners of various type. By adding pads of increasing thickness, the headgear can be made smaller. Conversely, headgear size can be increased by introducing thinner pads, or by removing one or more pads altogether. In either case, various strap adjustments may also be necessary to achieve a proper fit. This may entail the unfastening and refastening of various stays, ties or buckles, which are used to restrain the straps in position.
Although the prior art systems generally function effectively once the headgear is correctly adjusted, they suffer from several disadvantages. First, the adjustment of straps and buckles, and the selection and placement of multiple accessory pads, is relatively time consuming. Second, in headgear employing accessory pads, the headgear owner must keep track of the spare pads throughout the life of the headgear, if future adjustability is desired. If the pads are lost, they must be replaced before further downward size adjustments can be made.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a headgear fitting and accessory system that avoids the use of complicated strap and buckle adjustments and removable accessory pads. What is required is a system for headgear that allows a user to adjust both the circumferential size and shape of the headgear interior, and the vertical position of the headgear on a wearer's head, with minimal time and effort and without the need for removable accessories, such as sizing pads, that can become misplaced or lost. The system should facilitate the rapid fitting and securement of the headgear on a wearer's head with only minimal strap adjustments, and preferably with no buckle adjustments at all.